Sly 4 trapped among thieves
by ammoj13
Summary: Sly is on a new adventure with old and new face R&R


Sly 4

Trapped among thieves

Sly Cooper stood staring down on Venice Italy from a balcony Carmelita had gone missing and he needed time to think he had to find Bentley and Murray, Murray wouldn't be to hard to find being a famous race car driver but I'm still not sure about Bentley. Since I knew Murray was in Texas I got one plane ticket to **DEVIL'S BOWL SPEEDWAY - MESQUITE, TEXAS. **

On the way to Mesquite I had to find a way to get near Murray with out being seen if I was seen someone was sure to recognize me. I got to Mesquite around 4:30 pm driving to a near by motel I decided laying low would be the best Idea like my father always said look before you act.

The next day I woke to the sound of police sirens I jumped from the bed and was out the window seconds before a rhino and rat broke down the door.

"He's gone" said the rhino

"Probably wasn't ever here" the rat said

Both turn on there heels in disgust at being miss informed about Sly Cooper being in this motel if they had caught him they were sure to get a promotion. With a sigh of relief I slid back into my room they weren't very smart they didn't even check under the bed. I decided it would be best to start at the race track. The drive didn't take long in was only a few blocks down the street.

When I got there the cooper van was racing around the track at full speed I could see the pink hippo was having fun he loves that van but I couldn't get close there were reporters everywhere. I stayed around hoping for a chance to get close but I didn't get the chance because I saw him Muggshot the giant bulldog with his bulging arms and tiny legs it looks like he's racing to my old enemy had been part of the gang that killed my father. Anger swelled up in me this dog had destroyed my family and he wasn't going to get away this time I can't believe he's out of jail. I almost wanted to take his gun and give him a taste of his own medicine. But I had to focus Carmelita was gone and I needed my team back. The next day I got

the idea to follow Murray.

The race was in three days and I had to get to Murray before the day after the race because he was leaving for another but first I had to find the hotel he was staying in after he was done practicing. I followed the cooper van on a dark blue motorcycle I had rented the day before. The drive was rather long we ended up at a hotel just out side of town Murray had driven but had two large elephants as body guards dressed in black with the same color shades.

They followed Murray into the hotel. There was a long pipe going up to the top of the hotel quickly I jumped up and started climbing at the top floor Murray was sitting on the couch watching something I couldn't see I tapped on the window and Murray almost jumped through the roof looking around a look of total shock appeared on his face minutes later a look a pure joy spread across his face he rushed to the window and slid it up. Climbing in I turn to face him bust all I could see was a blue shirt as I was swallowed in a huge hippo hug that almost broke my rib.

"Sly I can't believe it what are you doing here" he almost yelled

"Carmelita's been captured I was out when it happened and have know idea who did it that's why I came here to find you I was hoping you new where Bentley was to"

"Bentley is in Canada with Penelope"

"That's great let's go"

"I can't Muggshot's trying to get the prize money to start a drug operation if he win this race he'll get 50,000 bucks that should make up for the money he lost making bail"

We talked about the problem all through the night is seems are old friend was back in the crime business and had some new boss that wanted lots of money for some project.

"So all you have to do is beat him in the race right"

"Yes that should do it"

"Ok let's get started" I spent the night on the couch.

_I stood looking at Carmelita she was standing there reaching out "Sly come here please I need you" I ran to her but I seemed not to move I ran harder but still I couldn't reach her I wanted to scream but my voice didn't work. _I woke with a start checking to see if all was quiet it seemed Murray had left for the race track on there was a note **Sly I'll be at the track try to find out some more stuff about Muggshot's operation. Murray P.S. your canes in my closet under a floor board. **

went into the bedroom it was pretty dirty but Murray was never very good at keeping things clean going to the closet there was a loose floor board grabbing it I lifted it to reveal the cooper can a long shaft with a C shaped hook on the end it felt good to have it back in my hands. It was time to find out what Muggshot's plans are I went to all the darkest alley's but know one seemed to have heard about it which was strange and I had the suspicion that they were scared to say anything but who could be so powerful to scare every mug in town!


End file.
